An online map service can provide virtual maps to one or more devices. The virtual maps can include streets, trails, and bus lines. Based on publicly available information, the online map service can determine, for example, that a segment of a street includes a bicycle lane, a trail in a park is designated as a hiking only trail or as a hiking and biking mixed-use trail. In response to a user provided filter (e.g., please highlight bike-friendly roads), the online map service can highlight only those streets that have bicycle lanes or trails open to bicycles on the virtual map.